Naaru
, vůdce Sha'taru v Shattrath City.]] Naaru jsou dimenzionálně cestující rasa vnímajících bytostí z energie, s hlubokou nákloností k Svatému Světlu Stvoření, které posiluje Paladiny z Azerothu. Naaru požehnali draeneiům s touto silou ve snaze pomoci jim v jejich boji. Jsou zaměřeni na zastavení Plamenné Legie. Jméno je vyslovováno náru. Množné číslo je stejné. Historie: Když Sargeras a Plamenná legie přišli na Argus a začali kazit eredery, Velen, jeden ze tří vůdce erederů, se modlil o pomoc. Zjeví se mu naaru a nabídne mu a stejně smýšlejícím pomoc. Velen a jemu loajální přijali. Od té doby si ti, kdož odešli s Velenem, začali říkat draeneiové. Draeneiové rychle utekli z Argusu na palubě dimenzionální lodi, kterou jim stanovil naaru. Během draeneiské cesty jim naaru požehnala Světlem. Prozradili jim, že ve vesmíru jsou i jiné síly, které by byli ochotny bojovat proti Plamenné legii. Draeneiové slíbili, že budou ctít světloa dodržovat altruistické ideály naaru. Vzhledem k zájmům legie a později i některých návštěvníků z Azerothu, naaru přestěhoval Tempest Keep do Outlandu. Tempest Keep byl však napaden krvavými elfy, ale Ti zde našli pouze naaru M'uru. Technologie: Dimenzionální pevnost Tempest Keep, stejně jako Draenei dimenzionální loď / město Exodar, jsou příklady techniky naaru. Zdá se, že Naaru mají pokročilé znalosti ohledně magie a mají přístup k tomu, co na světě Azerothu ještě nikdy nebylo spatřeno. Tempest Keep vypadá mnohem uhlazenější než většina budov v Azerothu. Tempest Keep má specifické schopnosti, jako např. přemístit sama sebe i vše, co v něm je, nebo vytvořit štít, či létat. Takové vlastnosti nám sou známy spíše ze sci-fi, ale podíváme-li se na to logicky, není to všechno technologie. Automatické vytvoření štítu je pravděpodobně silnější typ Arcane Towers postavených Kirin Tor. Létání. Naxxramas také létá. Možná na podobném mechanismu by mohl fungovat i Tempest Keep. Stručně řečeno, gnomové nebo goblini jsou oproti naaru v technologii jako takové mnohem vyspělejší. Naaru také používá technologii, a zdá se, že se vyrovná i té gnomské nebo goblinské, ale tato technologie, naaru, je někde hluboko posílena magií a může to být pouze iluze, která navádí k tomu, že to je vysoce vyspělá technologie. Nebo je také možné, že technologie naaru je tak pokročilá, že je k nerozeznání od magie. Je to stejný typ lodí, který známe, až s rozdílem, že tyto jsou poháněny světlem, zatímco ty nám známější např. atomovou energií. Stojí také za zmínku, že naaru jsou možná nejsilnějšími bytostmi dobra ve Warcraftu, které kdy existovali. Příkladem může být úkolová linie, kdy má hráč najít lék na infekci Pohromy umírajícího paladina. Hráč se dostává od temných elfů k Alexstrasze, aspektu života, a dál, ale pouze až Naaru dokáže zlomit kouzlo Pohromy a ušetřit tak paladinovu duši. Biologie: Zdá se, že naaru se skládá z úlomků světla, které se volně pohybují kolem centrálního "srdce." Naaru jsou podle všeho nesmrtelní. Pokud je jejich fyzická forma poškozena, dokáže svou energii přimět k "snížení" nebo-li "zatmění" a tím způsobit, že se oslabí a bude produkovat tzv. void energii. Než se energie opět zregeneruje, může to trvat třeba tisíc let. Některá "zatmělá" naaru se snaží stále jevit určité záměry, ale když je oslabený, může se z něj také stát pustý přisluhovač. Známá potemněla naaru jsou D'ruda, M'uru, a K'ure. Potemnělý stav naaru zřejmě není tak úplně smrt, naaru totiž může opustit "jiskru", když zemřou, jako je tomu např. v případě M'uru. Naaru je velmi složité vysvětlit. Není známo, zda se naaru dělí na rody. K'ure, A'dal a M'uru byli popsáni pomocí zájmena "on", zatímco K'ara se označuje jako "ona". Nicméně, bylo použito i zájmeno "to". Je možné, že naaru se nedělí na žádná pohlaví, navíc, když se říká, že se naaru zrodila na počátku stvoření. Temnota nebo Světlo? Někteří hráči vyjádřili podezření na vnímané dokonalosti a altruismu naaru. Někteří se domnívají, že naaru mají postranní úmysly, nebo existuje neobjevená frakce "temných" naaru, jak sám D'ore říká: "Bez prázdná nemůže existovat světla." To by mohlo být pochopeno ve smyslu, že by mohli existovat právě podobné bytosti naaru, avšak zcela opačné - temné a zlé, se zlými úmysly. M'uru, nyní tzv. zatměné naaru, je v současnosti bossem v Sunwell Plateau. Není však úplně jasné, jestli je nyní "zlo" nebo prostě oslabené naaru, čehož využil Kil'jaeden nebo Kael " thas. Poté, co ho porazíte, promění se v prázdného jménem Entropius. Z toho jsme byli schopni pochopit, že pokud bude Naaru zničeno, vznikne prázdný. Pokud je naaru ve stavu "prázdného", je snad nemožné přeměnit jej zpět na světlo. Na naaru. Ve vztahu s Ashbringerem: Spekuluje se, že slavný Ashbringer je vytvořen z úlomků naaru nebo s nimi má alespoň něco společného. Frakce a umístění: -Draeneiové - Exodar -Sha'tar - Shattrath City Před patchem 2.4 bylo jedno naaru, konkrétně M'uru, uneseno krvavými elfy do Silvermoonu a zde z něj čarodějové čerpali sílu. Světlo naaru byl zdrojem světla pro paladiny krvavých elfů. Na signál Kael'thase Sunstridera elfové zaútočily na pevnost. Jednalo se o Tempest Keep. Jediné, co zde našli a mohli považovat za hrozbu, byl naaru, který zde zůstal, aby udržel obranu pevnosti. Kael'thas s obtížemi přenesl objevené naaru do Quel'Thalasu. Po návratu do Silvermoonu, magistr Astalor Bloodsworn nebyl spokojený s tímto úsudkem. Po dlouhých měsících studií a experimentů, on a jeho kolegové čarodějové se naučili, jak manipulovat se světelnou energií, kterou z naaru získali. Nakonec čarodějové vymysleli, jak přenést sílu světla na příjemce a tak poskytnout někomu schopnosti, které dosud nezískal. Po patchu 2.4 Kael'thas poslal své Felblood přisluhovače k Silvermoonu, a M'uru byl tzv. zatměný. Poznámky: - Spekuluje se, že naaru mohou mít něco společného s Elune - Spekuluje se, že naaru vytvořil Sargeras, aby mu pomáhali. Po té, co se Sargeras obrátil proti titánům, naaru se od něj odpoutala. - Ve hře lze získat titul "Champion of the Naaru", za splnění určitých požadavků. Živá naaru: A'dal, G'eras, K'ara, K'iru, K'uri, K'ute, M'ori, Mi'xi, O'ros, V'eru, Vision of the Forgotten, Xi'ri Mrtvá'' naaru:' M'uru '''"Zatměná" naaru: D'ore, K'ure, M'uru (již padlé)